Like It or Not
"Like It or Not" '''is a song from "Kirianna: the White-Footed Lioness's Adventures in Faunida", sung by Robert, Claire, and Kirianna Lion (from when she is 12 to when she turns 16), along with Frida Lion and Gillian Doggy, as Kirianna gradually learns to like having Gillian as a foster sister. '''Robert: sung Now that you have had a chance to meet her, This is just what I'm gonna say. In whichever manner you plan to treat her, Treat her in a good-natured way. walks away Kirianna: sung I don't like having a dog for a sister one tiny bit. She is likely to get me laughed at just for it. Claire: spoken Kirianna… Claire & Robert: sung Like it or not… Claire: sung Gillian is a member of this family now. Kirianna: sung I don't give a rip about this trash. Claire & Robert: sung Like it or not… Robert: more spoken in rhythm We will keep her here anyhow. Kirianna: sung This adoption gives my life a crash. Kirianna: sung All right, if you say so, I'll try my best to be nice. Still I wish she would go Quiet like less than two mice. I'd love to be on the level, But this difference is a mess, Like a pool on sloped ground, Or an old and ragged dress. But whether I like it… Whether I like it or not… Robert & Claire: spoken Well? Kirianna: spoken Well, what, parents? Claire: spoken Well, what about whether you like it or not? Kirianna: sung I guess I'll learn to love The little dog sister I've got. break. Frida Lion: spoken Hi, you two. I'm Frida. Frida Lion. Kirianna Lion: spoken I'm Kirianna. This is my sister, Gillian. Frida Lion: doubtfully Sister? She's a dog and you're a lion, and you say she's your sister? That's silly! Kirianna: sung I've spent two-fifths of a decade trying To get used to having this pup In my family, you'll know I'm not lying, So please, don't make her shrivel up. I'm used to having a dog for a sister from head to toe. So please do not dare get me laughed at just for so. spoken So, Frida… sung Like it or not… Gillian is a member of this family now. Frida: sung I'm interested in hearing of this. Gillian: sung Like it or not… Kirianna: more spoken in rhythm This is what you have to allow. Gillian: sung I'll give Kirianna a big kiss. Kirianna: sung For I shall tell you so, I just want you to be kind And me to see her grow, If you're not sure to mind. I'm gonna be on the level, Because I'm sure to love her, And one can't change my mind, Or act like he's above her. But whether they like it… Whether they like it or not… Frida: Who? Kirianna: spoken All else who know me and those who don't. Frida: spoken Maybe that includes my boyfriend, Otch. Kirianna: sung I wonder if you like The little dog sister I've got. Frida: sung The little dog sister you've got. Gillian: sung I'm the little sister she got. Kirianna & Frida: sung Whether they like it or not. Category:Songs Category:Kirianna: the White-Footed Lioness's Adventures in Faunida Songs